Partnerships
by Cats070911
Summary: Barbara is promoted and is going to have to leave Tommy. How do they cope with parting? My first attempt at fan fiction.


**Author's notes:** The characters in this belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have just borrowed them for my little fantasy. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a wet Friday night as Tommy Lynley drove Barbara home from the pub. The team had been celebrating her promotion to Detective Inspector. He had been very quiet all night. He was undoubtedly happy for her but it was also the end of a long and successful partnership and he felt as if one of his limbs was being torn away.

"I'll walk you to your door," he had told her when they pulled up. From his tone Barbara knew not to decline. Besides she was starting to feel a bit nostalgic too. She had not really wanted the promotion because she was comfortable where she was, working with DI Lynley. She was used to his moods and his idiosyncrasies, just as he was used to hers. They were good together but in the end it has Lynley who had told her to grow up, do her DI exams and make the most of her talents.

"Fancy a cuppa? Or I have some beer," she said when they reached the entrance to her flat. She could not let him go yet. The last few hours since she found out about her new rank and posting had been a rollercoaster of emotions. She started on Monday. It was too soon. She had not had time to adjust to the idea and she was certainly not prepared to have him just drive away out of her world.

"Yes thanks; coffee would be nice."

Barbara threw her bag and coat on the back of her armchair and made the coffee – strong just as they both liked it. They sat next to each other at her small dining table. This felt so normal and yet the tension was immense. This was the end. Barbara was struggling not to cry. It had not seemed real at the pub with everyone congratulating her but now it was actually happening. This _was_ the end; no more late nights, no more stupid arguments, no more Lynley and Havers.

Tommy had been fiddling with his cup, not really looking at her. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small package, "I bought you something Barbara – a memento. Please accept it and don't argue about it. "

Barbara was touched by the thought but a little dismayed that he would think after all this time she would refuse a farewell gift. She reached out and accepted the box and smiled, "Thank you Sir, but how did you know?" Then it dawned on her. He would have been told about the promotion weeks ago. _So that was why he had been so moody and difficult._

"Tommy. You have to call me Tommy now. We are the same rank Barbara, so you have no excuse. 'Sir' will sound wrong," he said, half in jest but with a serious undertone. Her unwillingness to ever call him Tommy still rankled but had also become something of a joke between them.

She removed the wrapping carefully and opened the box slowly. She did not get many presents and this one was special; she wanted to saviour the experience. It was a necklace on a very strong chain. She removed the little piece of paper covering the pendant that read 'For the best copper I know' and gasped.

"I had it made for you."

"It's beautiful," was all Barbara could manage to say as she stared at the inch high pair of gold handcuffs with the letter 'H' in one cuff and 'L' in the other. A small emerald was set into the H.

"I wanted something that would always remind you of our partnership, of us. Something that when it gets tough in the field you only have to touch it and know I am there for you, always." He had practiced what he intended to say but it had not come out at all the way he planned, "The emerald reminds me of your eyes."

Barbara was silent; she had lost her ability to speak.

He pulled up his sleeve and said softly, "I had a pair of cufflinks made to match."

Barbara's smile broadened into a beam and he thought she might laugh. He could see how pathetic he must look right now to his ever practical Sergeant Havers. But she did not laugh and instead stood up. "Will you put it on for me please...," she paused, her voice slightly ragged, "Tommy? I'll never take it off."

He stood so close to her that he struggled to fasten the clip behind her neck because his hands were shaking. She turned and reached up to stroke his face with her hand. He bent slightly and she kissed him tenderly on the cheek, "This is the saddest and the happiest moment of my life Tommy."

Tears started to run down her face. He took her head in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He moved his face close to hers and paused giving her time to move away. She stayed motionless, transfixed by his eyes. He kissed her with a tenderness and passion he did not know he could feel.

Barbara responded to his touch. Years of loving him compressed into that one kiss. _This might be the only chance for him to ever know how much I adore him._

Tommy broke from the kiss and enclosed her in his arms, "I love you Barbara, more than you could ever know."

She broke from his embrace and stared at him. He was afraid she would reject him but they were the most magnificent words she had ever heard.

"I love you too Tommy."

He felt his heart begin to melt with the honesty of her words. He smiled and she saw the relief in his eyes. Slowly it changed into lust. She grinned and took his hand and led him towards the bedroom knowing that this was just the start of their partnership.


End file.
